The present invention relates to an improved apparatus, for carrying out treating operations on printed fabrics, which operations are frequently called "steaming" operations though improperly since they can be carried out without using steam but, for example, hot air, the improved apparatus being effective to operate, depending on the requirements, by using saturated steam or superheated steam or alternatively, hot air.
More specifically the apparatus according to the invention is of the type in which the static structure enclosing the treating environment, through which the fabric as suitably supported in laps, is conveyed, provided with a double wall and, in the gap of the double wall, with a passage through which, in the case of a high temperature treating or a saturated steam treating, the air fluid forming the treating medium or means is caused to pass from the bottom to the top so as to reach the top of the saddle roof of the structure, to descend progressively so as as to reach the base portion of the treating envoronment, the latter being at least partially opened to the outside.
Apparatus provided with the thereinabove cited structural and operational characteristics are well known in the art: (see for instance Italian patent application No. 28335 A/77 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,572 which issued Feb. 5, 1980. In this issued Patent it is provided that at least a portion of the circulating air treating means or medium circulates between intermediate levels with respect to the treating environment height, the circulation being promoted and held by entraining jets of the treating means or medium, which is supplied under pressure.